hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2007 Atlantic hurricane season/November
November Week 1 91L.INVEST It needs to seriously develop FAST, like a la Humberto or Lorenzo, to do anything. Though it may have luck in the Pacific? SargeAbernathy 13:47, 3 November 2007 (UTC) From the 11:30 TWO: SHOWER ACTIVITY ASSOCIATED WITH AN AREA OF LOW PRESSURE CENTERED ABOUT 200 MILES EAST OF THE COAST OF NICARAGUA HAS BECOME BETTER ORGANIZED THIS MORNING. UPPER-LEVEL WINDS APPEAR TO BE FAVORABLE FOR FURTHER DEVELOPMENT...AND A TROPICAL DEPRESSION COULD FORM DURING THE NEXT DAY OR SO AS THE SYSTEM MOVES SLOWLY WEST-SOUTHWESTWARD. INTERESTS IN THE SOUTHWESTERN CARIBBEAN SEA SHOULD MONITOR THE PROGRESS OF THIS SYSTEM. Looks like this could easily become Olga, or at least TD #17. We'll have to watch.SargeAbernathy 15:19, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I wouldn't doubt it if this did become Olga. This area of the Caribbean can support quick intensification quite easily, as shear is low and steering currents are week. Storms like Beta and Martha both formed here in October/November, and they both became hurricanes. Not that I expect this to become a hurricane, but it could still become a Tropical Storm. |'C A I N E R'||''ninety-one| 15:44, 3 November 2007 (UTC) ::It'd have to be pretty quick. I'd say it has a very good chance of getting a number, though. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(''The Project)]] 23:23, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :::Nevermind, inland now. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']](Talk) [[User:68-100-190-56/Looking_to_the_Eye_of_the_Storm|(The Project)]] 12:11, 4 November 2007 (UTC) 92L.INVEST The Azores low has been invest'd. The following from NHC: A NON-TROPICAL LOW PRESSURE AREA CENTERED ABOUT 625 MILES SOUTHWEST OF THE AZORES CONTINUES TO PRODUCE DISORGANIZED SHOWERS AND A FEW THUNDERSTORMS. THIS LOW IS EXPECTED TO MOVE SOUTHWARD DURING THE NEXT DAY OR SO AND WILL BE MONITORED FOR SIGNS OF TROPICAL OR SUBTROPICAL DEVELOPMENT. --Patteroast 03:39, 6 November 2007 (UTC) :Aaaand it's gone. --Patteroast 21:58, 8 November 2007 (UTC) ::Not gone. Have a look. PLus its still on floater 1. -128.205.161.88 13:06, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Week 2 93L.INVEST Just off the coast of Nicaragua and not likely to become anything. At best this would become Tropical Depression 17 before hitting the coast. The remnants might prove of interest in the Pacific. From the NHC: :A LARGE AREA OF DISORGANIZED SHOWERS AND THUNDERSTORMS OVER THE SOUTHWESTERN CARIBBEAN SEA IS ASSOCIATED WITH A WEAK AREA OF LOW PRESSURE. WHILE THUNDERSTORM ACTIVITY HAS INCREASED IN THIS AREA TONIGHT...THIS SYSTEM IS SHOWING FEW SIGNS OF ORGANIZATION AND SIGNIFICANT DEVELOPMENT IS NOT ANTICIPATED BEFORE IT MOVES INLAND OVER CENTRAL AMERICA IN A DAY OR TWO. THIS SYSTEM COULD PRODUCE LOCALLY HEAVY RAINFALL OVER PORTIONS OF PANAMA...COSTA RICA...AND NICARAGUA DURING THE NEXT FEW DAYS. -- 4.152.3.11 18:46, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Week 3 Season's Over Sorry guys. The Atlantic is cold. Dead cold. Clear skies in almost every direction. 50 knots of wind shear in the Caribbean and 60 off West Africa pretty much seals it for 2007. It's been a helluva year. Dean and Felix left me speechless. That was just awesome. Lorenzo and Humberto playing a one-up contest on the fastest to hurricane strength was incredible as well. To cap it off, Noel comes out of nowhere and kills 150 people. This season underachieved in many ways but the five hurricanes we did have were unbelievable. Every year offers new reminders as to why I love doing this. God bless those whose lives were ruined by those storms. Thus is the dark side of this buisiness. When next season starts I'll hopefully be in Hawaii celebrating my graduation. Everybody remember to keep poking their heads in during the offseason. Don't forget, 2008 betting pools are coming up sometime in spring (if someone hasn't started them already). We'll find someway to keep it interesting. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 01:30, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :*shakes up a bottle of champagne and sprays everyone* We made it another year without an American tragedy! Dean, Felix and Noel were all horrible, but truthfully, they could've been much worse. Here's to hoping we finish out the year without a Kate repeat. I've enjoyed it guys, and I'll show up during the off-season often, and next year as well, but truthfully... ... ... and I hate to say it, but next year, this forum might be very inactive. I think, for a second time, the hurricane wiki may be slowly dying off. It sucks, but when you think about it, we've had like 15 posters all year. Meh... we'll see. Until then, we should actually ''work on the wiki now. XD Cyclone1(20:01 UTC -19/11/2007) Some say that the first few weeks in December might bring shear down enough, but I don't think that even with shear down that any storm will be able to whip up enough. It was an interesting season. Dean and Felix kept it very tense. Humberto and Lorenzo gave us surprise. Noel finished it off with some sadness and pain for the lives lost and damage it created. I'll see you in 2008. SargeAbernathy 17:05, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Speaking of betting pools, I put a new one up. Check it out. There might not be much time left for it. Cyclone1, judging by the almost ferocious enthusiasm with which those "like 15 posters" posted, I don't think the Wiki's dying off just yet. We'll be back for at least one more season. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 21:58, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::15 regular posters*. ;) Hey, man. I'm just as willing to keep the Wiki going as you are. I'll be here next year, and I'll try to improve the Wikia while I'm at it in the off season. The great thing about the wikia is, all those articles you wanted to make but couldn't because they weren't encyclopedic... we can make em, now. 'Cyclone1'''(23:41 UTC -21/11/2007) :::Sorry I haven't been around lately folks, been busy but been popping around and keeping track of systems. I will most likely be here for the next season, as long as this wiki stays up. For now, as mentioned before, we should try to develop more ideas for the wiki and expand it. And, overall, this was an amazing season! - Enzo Aquarius 05:26, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Week 5 Over for Real It's been over in fact for a few weeks already, but now the Atlantic is slowly slipping into december, and the 2007 Atlantic hurricane season comes to an official end at last. Was a great fun season (except the "people dying" bits) ; see you all here next...may...or april...or march...or december...--Guillaume Hébert-Jodoin 01:06, 1 December 2007 (UTC)